As semiconductor technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging architectures may include coreless bumpless build-up Layer (BBUL-C) package architectures and other such assemblies. Current process flows for BBUL-C packages involve building of the substrate on a temporary core/carrier capped with copper foil, which is etched off after the package is separated from the core. A heat spreader can be attached post-package manufacturing, which adds additional manufacturing cost and time.